A Change Of Heart
by Sailor Star Jupiter
Summary: Serena and Darien for some reason don't seem to like each other any more and for some reason forgot they ever did. Please review.
1. A Fight

I wrote this a long time ago, so it's probably my worst chaper of this story. I'm sorry it's so short, like I said, it was written a long time ago.   
  
***********************************************************************  
Prince Edmund and Princess Serenity. Darien and Serena. Together forever. But what happens when they get put under something even stronger than a spell and Darien and Seren fall in love with someone else? What happens when Serena needs Darien to save her the most and he can't tell she's in trouble? Will he be able to come to her rescue? Can they break the spell?  
  
Chapter 1 a fight  
  
~ Serena and Darien were going on a walk in the park when Serena asked Darien a question. "Darien, tell me the truth who do you like better? Me, or that pink haired brat!" Serena whined. "I told you, you're my favorite girlfriend and Rini is my favorite daughter." Darien told her. "It's Rini, I know it is! Darien, how could you!?" Serena's eyes filled with tears. "Serena, I............" His voice trailed off as serena ran away from him. "Serena, wait!" Darien called to her but she kept running. "How could he do this to me? After all we've been through! He likes a little girl more than me!" Serena's thoughts were interrupted and she stopped running as Luna, Artemis and Diana approached her. She saw Raye's temple up ahead and ignored the cats as she started walking towards the temple. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, the cats right behind her. Raye answered the door. "Hey Serena, whats up?" Raye asked. Serena said nothing but stared at the ground. "Look, maybe you should come in. You look like something's bothering you." Raye said. Serena nodded slightly and the went into Raye's room with the cats following. "Oh Raye, it's Darien. He said he likes Rini more that me." Serena said quietly. "Did he acutely say that to you?" Luna asked her. "That doesn't sound like Darien." Raye added. Well, no. Not exactly." Serena said. "Then what did he say?" Raye comanded. "He said he couldn't answer it." Serena stared at the floor. "So he didn't say he liked Rini better, did he?" Raye asked. "No I guess not. But still I know he was going to. " Serena replied. ~  
  
~ "Andrew, I don't know what to do. Serena's mad at me for saying something that I didn't say. Darien told his friend. They were at the arcade and Andrew was working but he always had time to talk to his friends. "What did she think you were going to say?" Andrew asked. "That I like her cousin more than her." Darien told him. "Why would she think that? She's your girl friend and Rini's not." Andrew said. "I have to go now. Bye Andrew." Darien walked away. 'He dosen't know that Rini is our future daughter. Even if he did know he wouldn't believe us. He'd probable think we're nuts.' Darien thought to himself. Then Serena started walking towards him. "Darien I'm sorry about what happened today." Serena said while looking at the ground. Then she looked up at him."I couln't answer that because I like you both the same." Darien said to Serena. "That's just as bad! You should like me more than her!" Serena almost ran away when Darien grabbed her arm. "Serena, if you asked your mom who she liked more, you or your brother, what would she say?" Serena looked at the ground. "I guess your right. Sorry Darien." As she was walking away, Serena thought to herself: 'He has a point, but still. That's different.'   
  
that night at Serena's house  
  
Rini turned and ran, far away from the spot in the torn down building she in. But the voice continued to call her. Her panting breath got deeper as she struggled to breath. She had been running for hours from the voice that called her name. She didn't know what the voice was but she was sure she didn't want to know. Rini's foot steps got slower. she couldn't run any more. The voice cought up to her..........  
  
"Rini, wake up, you were having a bad dream." Serena said soothingly. "Serena! Get out of my room! I wasn't having a bad dream and if I was why would you care!" "Well sorry! I was just trying to help like a mother should, but you show no respect!" And with that Serena left the room angrily. When Serena left the room Rini continued to have dreams where a voice was calling her but she couldn't see who it was. This went on all night.  
  
(saturday) the next day at 9:00   
  
Serena and Rini went to the arcade to meet Lita, Raye, Mina and Amy. They were sitting at a table and Serena and Rini went to join them. "Why did we have to come so early? It's fine when we come later on in the day. So what if there are lots of people here!" Serena whined to everyone. Darien and Andrew walked up to the girls. "Come on meatball head! All you do is complain!" Darien said boldly. "Oh, hi Darien. I didn't see you come over here." Serena said. Rini looked at her hands and saw they were going transparent. Rini started to get dizzy and almost fainted. Everyone except Andrew stared at Serena and Darien. "Why are you staring at Serena and Darien?" Andrew asked. Everyone then started to stare at Andrew because he didn't get why they were staring at Serena and Darien. Nobody noticed but Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru were sitting at a table two tables away from them. "Rini!" Hotaru called. Everybody looked to see where the cry had come from and found Hotaru standing up with the other three outers sitting near her. "Serena, I need to talk to you." Andrew said. Serena got up and followed Andrew to a spot where the games were away from everyone. "Serena, I.... I think I'm in love with you." Andrew said. "Me too." Serena replied. Then they leaned forwred and kissed. The whole world seemed to stop and be a world with just the two of them in it. The arcade games started to rattle and the sailor v game fell over. Everyone had been ezdropping and fell over with Rini on the bottom. Everyone got up and mumbled "sorry" but Serena and Andrew hardly noticed. They stopped kissing to see everyone staring at them. "Hi." Andrew and Serena said to everyone. Rini started to cry and ran out of the arcade. 'I don't want to die!' "Rini, wait!" Hotaru caled but Rini kept running. She ran down the street to see a lady standing there that had long wavy lavender hair the length of Mina's. She was wearing red t-shirt and jeans. "Rini, I'll make you a deal. you join me and you'll live. But, if you join me you have to tell me who the sailor scouts really are." The lady said. "No! I don't want to join you and you will never find out the sailor scout's true identities!" Rini replied. "If you reconsider come to the park tomorrow." Then the lady walked away. Hotaru jmped out of the bushes she had been hiding in and spoke to Rini. "Your not acutely going to consider that, are you?!" "Well, yes." Then Rini went home. Rini went up to her room and plopped down on her bed. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to die but I don't want to get the others killed because of my choice." Rini turned around and Helios was standing there. Rini was so shocked she fell off her bed. "Helios, I didn't ee you there." Rini said quietly. "Is there something on your mind, my little one?" Helios said. "Oh Helios, I just don't know what to do. Serena and Darien don't like each other any more and I don't know why. They didn't get in a fight or anything, but since they don't like each other any more I'm going to disappear." Rini had sadness in her voice. There was a knok on Serena's door. Helios disappeared and Serena opened the door. Rini, time for dinner." Serena called. "Serena, Can I ask you a question?" Rini asked. "Sure, Rini." Serena answered. "Why don't you like Darien any more?" Rini said whille looking at the ground. "Me, LIKE Darien?! Are you out of your mind?!! He's mean to me and calls me names! Why would I like him?!" Serena said louder than she intended to. "What relation of yours am I?" Rini asked, almost crying. "Duh Rini, your my cousin.Why would you ask me a stupid question like that?!" Serena replied.  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it and didn't think it as too incredably bad, I promise you'll like my other chapter more. ^_~  
  



	2. The New Enemy

Hi, I don't want you to get the impression that I come up with a chapter every couple days, it's just that I had the chapters already written. I'm sorry my chapters are always so short, I don't understand how people can make their chapter so long..... Oh, well. I'm sure you'd reather read my story than read this, so here's my next chapter!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 the new enemy  
  
Rini sighed and got ready for bed. She could tell something was wrong, Darien was being mean to Serena again and Serena for some reason liked Andrew. "Something's really wrong......." Rini said to herself. But Rini had no idea it was just about to get worse.......  
Serena could now feel it coming more gradually where she would get weaker and weaker. 'Why is this happening?' She would think to herself. 'I don't deserve this...... Do I?'  
  
  
Sunday morning  
Darien got up and decided to take a walk. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get pout of his apartment. 'I wish it was different, Serena. I miss you.....' He passed the playground and looked to see Rini and Serena on the swings, with Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita sitting on a nearby bench talking. Luna and Artemis were sitting on the grass watching Serena and Rini.   
Serena looking ahead to see Darien walking by. She wanted so bad to be able to go up to him and just have it be the way it used to be. Darien and Serena made eye contact. Though Serena gave him a disgusted look as to why he was staring at her, there was sadness in her eyes.   
Raye got up and walked up to Serena. "We have decided to have an emergency meeting at my house right now so you can't miss it. You can call your mom at my house." Serena only nodded and continued to look where she had seen Darien walk back.   
"Serena, are you ok? I mean, with Darien being mean to you and then you and Andrew and now. Your not being yourself." Raye looked really worried. "I'm fine! And, anyway, why would you care!?!" Serena snapped, then got up and grabbed Rini's hand. "Come on Rini! We're leaving!" "But Serena! What about the meeting?!" Rini pulled her Hand away and walked backward towards Raye. "I don't care what you say but I'm going! And you should to! It's important!" Rini didn't mean to yell, but everything just seemed to be happening all at once. "Fine you go! See if I care!" 'That's my girl.' Serena thought as she stomped away.   
So the five of them and the two cats walked back to Raye's house without saying a word. Then when they got there, Raye went to the phone and called Darien.   
Darien went to phone and picked it up. "Hello?....... There's a meeting?......... I'll be there soon....... Yah, ok, bye." Then he got in his car and drove out to Raye's house. When he got there he was greeted by Raye, who motioned for him to follow her. Once inside Raye's bedroom with the door safely shut, "This is about the new enemy, right?" Darien asked, looking at Raye. Raye shook her head. "It's about you, and Serena. What happened between you, anyway?" Raye asked Darien. "Besides the fact that we hate each other...." He thought about the question for a second. Rini, heartbroken started to cry silently. Amy put her arm around Rini. "It'll be ok, Rini." Amy said soothingly. Rini got up and ran to Darien and hugged his legs. "What's wrong with her?" Darien asked, pushing Rini off. Raye starting to get mad now, spoke up.   
"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's something you said! And if you can't figure out why she's crying, then maybe you should leave now!" "Don't worry, she didn't mean that. you can stay it's ok." Mina said, trying to be reassuring. "Way to go, goddess of love." Artemis muttered to himself. "Do you have Amnesia, or something?" Rini said in between sobs. Lita walked up and picked up Rini. "Maybe you should leave. It would probably be better for Rini." Lita said, trying not to get mad. "Fine! If it will make you happy I'll leave! I don't even know why I came in the first place!" Then Darien turned around and walked out the door, not even bothering to shut it afterwards.   
Raye walked up and shut the door to her room. "I think our meeting should be about Serena and Darien." Raye said shaking her head. Then she looked up. I just don't get it. It's like something or someone is controlling them. "That's it!"   
Amy said taking out her pocket computer. From there she typed something into it and sighed. "What did you find Amy?" Luna asked, jumping up on the bed besides her. "I have some bad news." Amy looked up at Raye. "Raye, when you were with Darien, or Serena, did you feel anything strange?" Amy asked. "Acutely.... Yes! I thought it was weird, but I ignored it. Usually I don't but..... Why? What did you find?" Raye walked over to Amy and looked at the computer.   
  
The screen read: prd2d4ev dap230 prs2d4ev sho230 pra2d4ev aarc230   
  
"Do you really know what that means?" Raye asked, impressed. "Sure, I do. Pr stands for probe. Dc stands for Darien. 2d means it been there 2 days and 4ev means it plans on staying forever." Amy said, satisfied. "So, the other long ones are the same thing, but for Serena and Andrew. "Raye said. "Yes, and the shorter ones mean that right now Serena and Darien are at there houses and Andrew's at the arcade." Amy said, looking at the computer.   
"Does that mean the probe is computerized?" Lita asked. "I think so." Amy said. "Either that or they have their own web site." Mina laughed at her own joke, but no one else seemed think it was very funny.   
It was later that night now and Serena was going to bed. In her dream she was talking to Darien. "I miss you, Darien, and I'm so worried about Rini." Serena was saying to him. They were walking through the park together. But now it was deserted. "Darien, if nothing changes, we could be like this forever, or worse. We could be....." Serena almost started to cry.   
Darien stopped walking. "I miss you too, but there's nothing we can do about. Serena, today at the meeting when Rini knew something was wrong she started to cry. It was all I could do to look at her and pretend that ever thing was, when I knew it wasn't and might never be." Darien continued to walk in a straight line. "It's just that......"   
Then Serena started to cry. her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Darien stopped again and helped Serena up, and they hugged each other. "I really don't mean to be so mean to Rini. It's just that......"   
Serena pulled away from Darien and faced him. "About what I asked you earlier..... You know, If you like Rini more than me? I knew you wouldn't answer. I didn't expect you to........" Darien smiled. "I love you both." "Oh Darien," "Serena hugged him again. "I love you too. I never want this moment to end." Nothing could have made that moment more perfect.   
Then Andrew came walking by and saw Serena and Darien. "Hi Darien, hi Serena." Andrew's face started to change to a shade of bright red, causing Serena to blush as well. Darien tried not to laugh. "I think I should go." Andrew looked at the ground and started walking away. "Andrew." Darien got up and walked towards his friend. "It's OK. You don't have to leave." Darien said. "I um........... I really think I should go...... Your probably really mad at me........." Andrew turned and walked away again.   
"I kinda don't blame him. He probably thinks he could never face us again. Maybe you more than me." Serena said, walking up to Darien. "He didn't do it on purpose." Darien looked at the direction Andrew had gone. "Can we talk about something else, please?" Serena tried to smile. Her face was almost it's normal color again.   
"Raye will already try to never let me forget this....." Darien laughed. "Don't worry about it." "Do you think we'll ever fight?" Serena asked. Darien laughed again. "There was that time on your birthday...." Darien's smile got bigger. "Your being just like my brother...... But that's ok, because my mom says that if my brother didn't love me he wouldn't tease me." Serena said, laughing.   
Darien stopped smiling. "I really should go now. It's almost time for work." Darien tried to walk away, but Serena stopped him. "Darien, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" "Don't worry about. I really should go." Darien started walking again. "You know, you can tell me anything." Serena watched Darien walk away. "I don't want to talk about it." Darien said quietly. Then Serena figured it out. I must be about his parents. He could talk to her about almost anything except when it was about his parents. He must have been really close to them.   
"Darien, wait!" Serena ran up to him. "I'm sorry about what I said. I don't want you to leave." Serena said sympathetically. "Serena, please. I need to be alone." Darien said quietly. He didn't mean to be so rude, it just seemed to him that everything was happening all at once, and he didn't want to pretend everything was alright anymore.   
He stopped walking again. "I'm sorry. Today just hasn't been the best day. I almost wish everything was back the way that if used to be." Darien stopped and looked at the ground. "Then there was nothing to ruin those perfect moments you never want to end." Serena tried not to cry. "I am so sorry." Serena let one tear fall. Darien turned and faced her. "Oh Serena......." Serena hugged him. "Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you." "I don't know what I would do without you." Darien smiled. "Thanks, Serena." Serena smiled too.   
Then a bright blinding light fell on them, and slowly they started to fade away. Then the dream was over.   
Serena woke up a few hours later, wondering if that dream was real. If she had really talked to Darien and he had really said he lover her. But when she got up and looked in the mirror, her eyes were red. She had been crying.   
  
***********************************************************************  
What will happen next?!!? Find out in my next chapter. I know this chapter was alot better written then my last chapter, that one was written over a year ago. Please tell me if you think I should have a new Sailor scout (senshi) in my story, I haven't decided yet. Oh, and if I do put a new Sailor in, they won't take place in the story right away. 


	3. The Enemy Attacks

I'm really sorry my chapters are so short, I just don't get how people can make them so long! I've decided I'm not going to make a new Sailor, so if you disagree with this, e-mail me @: roastedchicken@mail.com  
I know that isn't what my biography says, but I changed my e-mail address and hardly ever check my old one. You probably want to read the story now:  
***********************************************************************  
  
chapter 3 the enemy attacks  
  
Serena washed her face and did her best to hide the fact that she had been crying, but it was still really obvious. She got dressed and put her hair up and went to the arcade to meet her friends.   
"Hi, Serena!" Mina ran up to meet her friend. "Where's Rini?" Mina looked around. "I didn't think she would want to come." Serena laughed nervously. We were going to go to Raye's temple as soon as you got here. We didn't expect you for another half an hour." Mina smiled. "Come on, let's go." Mina motioned for Serena to follow her.   
Everyone went inot Rayes room and made sure the door was shut tight. "Does anyone know anything about our new enemy?" Raye asked, looking desperate.   
"I uh..........." Serena stuttered. But she couldn't fight it. Not with it having so much power over her. Darien, maybe, but it still looked doubtful. She had to try..... Speaking as fast as she could serena said. "It's a probe, me Andrew and Darien. You have to help us....." Serena winced. Those words had used just about all of her strength. Then Serena fell to the floor. All though it had happened lots of times before in fights, it still came as a shock. "Serena!" Everyone gasped.  
"How do we get rid of it?!?" Mina cried. Serena was now fighting for breath, all most hyperventilating. "Serena, just relax. You have to let the probe take over again. If you don't, you could die." Raye kneeled on the ground next the Serena and rested her hand on her shoulder. "It..... Can't..... Win....." Serena said in between gasps. "We won't let it, but if you keep this up it might." Lita said, worried.   
"I have to see something........ MERCURY CRYSTAL........ POWER!!!" Amy shouted. On transformed, Sailor Mercury put down her goggles and looked at Serena. "Every second the probe is growing larger! Serena, you have to relax!" Amy looked worried. "But, how is that possible?!" Artemis cried. "It's feeding off Serena's energy and turning it black!" Amy detransformed.   
Serena tried to relax, but she was so afraid something bad would happen. Raye could almost instantly sense the evil was back. "Now that you know my secret, I just might have to kill you..." Serena hissed. Serena lunged at Raye and tried to strangle her. Diana almost cried out with fear. Luna lifted her paw and covered Diana's eyes.   
Lita ran up to Serena and tried to pull her off Raye. "You don't really want to do this." But Serena was surprisingly strong, and wouldn't let go. Lita managedto pull Serena off long enough for Raye to catch her breath.   
Amy took out her pocket computer and started typing something. Serena fell to the ground and a lot of dark energy came out of her and started flying away. "Amy, what did you do!?" Mina cried. "It's simple, really. I typed in the code we found out yesterday and found the code to make Serena's probe go away. Now, I'm doing the same for Andrew and Darien." Amy said while typing on her computer.   
"Does that mean it's dead?" Lita asked. "Acutely, no. If my hypothesis is correct, then the probes energy will go back to the keeper and in order to win we will have to defeat it." Amy sighed. "If it has more dark energy than the three probes put together I don't how we can win." Serena started to open her eyes. "Wh-what happened?- Oh my gosh- Raye, are you ok?!"Serena bolted upright. Raye nodded slightly. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Raye said in a raspy whisper.   
"I am so sorry, I was really rude to all of you." Serena said sadly. "It's ok Serena, but we have more important things to worry about now. We have to find the sorce of the probes and defeat it so it doesn't defeat us. We need all the scouts help, even the outers." Luna said, starting to get mad.   
"Let's transform!" Serena stood up and took out her compact. "Moon eternal- make up!" But nothing happened. Serena, already exhausted, fell to the ground. "I don't get it....." Serena looked at her compact. "The silver crystal! It's gone!" Serena almost started to cry. "Without the silver crystal-"   
"Don't worry- we'll get it back!..... Mars crystal power, make up!" Raye transformed into Sailor Mars. "Right!- Venus crystal power, make up!" Mina transformed into Sailor Venus. "Jupiter crystal power, make up!" Lita tranfored into Sailor Jupiter. "Mercury crystal power, make up!" Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.   
"But- What about me!?" Serena whined. "Your coming with us!" Raye grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her along. It was already dark out, and the moon was in the sky. "Ahhhhhh..... The Sailor Senshi. I knew you'd come." A voice called as they entered the park.   
"Looking for this?" It was the lady Rini had seen before, only now her clothes were changed to a long white dress with a slit up to her knee. In one hand she help up the silver crystal and in the other was Rini. "Rini, no! Let her go!" Serena shouted. "What are you going to do to me if I don't!? You can't transform any more Sailor Moon!" The evil lady laughed.   
"What's the point in having the silver crystal if you can't use it?!" Sailor Mars said in mad tone. "That's where she comes in." A ring of dark energy formed around Serena, that sent out shock waves. Serena screamed in pain. "Tell me how to ue the silver crystal- or the girl dies!" The evil lady snickered.  
"No! You can't use it!" Serena said as loud as she could. The evil women laughed. Dark energy was sent to Rini, causing Rini to cried barley able to get out the words. "Mama- Help!" "Me and Rini are the only ones still alive who can use the silver crystal! You'll never be able to use it even it you knew how!"   
Serena fell to her knees. "Just let Rini go.." Serena said, barely loud enough to be heard. "Not a chance! Why let her go when I can watch both of you die!" Serena was hardly conscious now.   
"We've got to do something! Venus.......... Love and beauty... SHOCK!" Sailor Venus shouted. She sent her attack towards the ring that held Serena captive but nothing happened. They needed a stronger attack.   
The evil lady laughed. "One more attack and both girls die!" She held the silver crystal high above her head and prepared to smash it on the ground. Then a rose came flying through the air, nocking the silver crystal from her grasp. It flew through the air and was caught by Sailor Venus.   
"Tuxedo Mask!" Everyone but Serena and Rini yelled. Rini was almost unconscious, but Serena already was. The lady turned around and saw Tuxedo Mask standing on a lamp post. She hit him with dark energy, but before it could hit him he jumped from the post onto the ground.  
Strating to get really mad, the evil lady blasted Tuxedo mask with her strongest attack, nearly killing him, and knocking him on the ground. "True Love shall never win!" The lady laughed, and launched dark energy at all of the scouts, knocking them on the ground.   
"I don't know what book your reading, but true love always wins." Mina tried to get up, but did not have enough strength left. "If you think that the power of love is weaker than evil, than you're got another thing coming!" Sailor Jupiter strained herself to stand up. "Jupiter... Oak...... EVOLUTION!!!" Sailor Jupiter sent a spiral of leaves towards the ring around Serena, and to her surprise broke the barrier!   
"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask got up from the ground, his mask and hat falling off. He ran over to where Serena was and kneeled next to her. The evil lady gasped. "Your alive still?!?!?! You ruinded my plans! Now you shall die!" She sent a huge ball of dark energy at Darien, knocking him away from Serena.   
Serena, dazed, opend her eyes. Altough her strengh was nearly gone, she seemed to find enough to stand up and run to Darien, when she saw him on the ground, hurt badly. "NO!" Serena screamed and started to cry.   
"This is all my fault. I should have gotten the silver crystal back and transformed. I should have looked after Rini better. Now Dariens hurt and Rini's....." Serena started to cry harder, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault." She turned around to see Darien. He was hurt worse than she thought, but at first it didn't matter.   
The couple hugged, happy to see the other was alive. "Oh Darien. I'm so sorry for not being the kind of leader everyone wants me to be." Serena started to cry again. "If I was a better leader than you would have never gotten hurt and none of this would have ever happened. I'm so scared. Leaders aren't supposed to get scared."  
"Serena, your a great leader. Even the bravest people get scared, it just matters how you handle the situation." Darien smiled. And you could never have prevented this from happening. It would have anyway, nomatter what you did." Serena stopped crying. "Rini!" Serena ran up to Mina and got the silver crystal from her, and replace it in her compact.  
"Moon eternal.... Make up!" Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.   
  
***********************************************************************  
Another question for my readers: Should Luna and Artemis take more part in the story? I know they haven't really been in it that much. Also, should I have the outers fight with the inners against the battle? Like I said, if you have any further comments, you can e-mail me (see top of page). See ya later!   



	4. The Love Battle Commences

Hi everyone! I hope your not mad, I've had a huge writers block, and forgot I hadn't posted this chapter yet. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I hope you will still read my story, and think of me in the same way. Oh, and my story doesn't really follow my description, but I hope you like it anyway.   
***********************************************************************   
chapter 3 the love battle commences   
  
Sailor Moon ran up to Rini, to try and save her, but as she got there something strange happened. A red clear bubble formed around The evil lady and she floated away, still holding Rini.   
"Mama! Daddy!" Rini cried as she floated away. "Oh, and if you were wondering, I'm Madalya! Your worest nightmare!" The evil lady laughed as she went out of view in the sky.   
"I can't do anything right!" Serena started to cry, but tried to hide it. Darien walked up to Serena and gently turned her to face him "We all make mistakes sometimes, and there's nothing anyone could have done that would have stopped her from taking Rini."   
He moved his hand up and wiped a tear from Sailor Moon's check. "It's not your fault." But Sailor Moon could tell it was bothering him. He had that sad look in his eyes. Probably just another person missing from his life.   
She remembered the first time she had introduced Darien to her parents. They didn't like the fact that he was older than her but they had tried not to show it. That almost-perfect day was ruined when her dad asked the question that had changed Darien's mood completely.   
~Her dad had asked Darien, "So, maybe we can meet your parents someday." Darien got really quiet. "I- don't think that's possible." "Why, what would be a good time for them? Are they really buisy?" Serena's dad asked. Darien tried not to make eye contact. "My parents..... Died when I was five." Darien answered slowly, like it was hard to say the words.   
"I don't know, Serena. He seems really quiet." Serena's dad had told her after Darien had left. "Maybe he would have talked more if you hadn't been so interested in his parents!" Serena hadn't meant to get so mad, but for once in a long time Darien hadn't been pretending to be happy, and her dad had to ask about his parents.~   
"Come on, Sailor Moon. It's really late and you have school tomorrow." Sailor Moon detransformed and Darien walked her back to her house. Darien was about to leave when Serena stopped him.   
"I sorry for what you have to go through, and now this. You must think about it alot." Darien didn't turned around. "I've gotten used ot it. But I hope that I will always have people that will at least say "Hi." to me when they see me unlike other times." Darien turned around. "Thanks to my friends." He smiled. "Good night, Serena."   
Serena walked through her house as quietly as possible. She was still trying to figure out a good excuse for not having Rini. 'I know. I'll lie and say I don't know where she is.' Serena smiled at her plan. Now that that was done, she did have school tomorrow and she wanted to be on time for once all year.   
Serena, surprisingly enough was on time, but that didn't mean she listened. If only she could think of a way to make Darien happy. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen him smile when he wasn't pretending, or she hadn't seen that sad look in his eyes.   
Serena got out of school and met up with Lita to ask her a question. "Lita, you don't have parents right?" Lita gave Serena a weird look. "This is about Darien, isn't it?"   
"Ummm. Yah. Ya see, I never see him happy anymore. He think's about his parents all the time. Or, at least, that's the way I think it is. I want to do something for him, but I don't know what. He doesn't have any relatives or friends, really besides the people he sees everyday. "Serena, maybe the best thing to do would just be to leave him alone. Don't talk about around him. And, even if you do do something, it might make him feel worse." Lita smiled. "I hope that helped you." Serena tried to smile. "Yah, thanks." Serema walked away, still confused. Darien got in his car and started to drie, not really sure at first where he was going. Then he thought of the place he needed to be, but not really sure if he wanted to be there. He sighed. 'I hope this is the right thing for me to do right now.' Darien saw Serena as he passe the school, and slowed the car.   
"Hi." He said after he had rolled down the window. "Hi. Where ya going?" Serena asked. "No where. Just driving." Darien said, half lying. "Can I come?" Serena asked hopefully. "Don't you have homework to do?" Serena looked at the ground. "I...." Darien smiled. I think you should do your homework, but I guess you can come." Serena smiled. "I have to ask my mom first." "come on, I'll take you to your house." Darien said, even though it was walking distance.   
After they had gone to Serena's house and checked with her mom, they started to drive, though Serena had to be back in an hour. "So, where are we going?" Serena asked. "No where, really." Darie didn't like to lie to her, but he didn't really want her to have gone with him, either. He knew it would have been rude to tell her she couldn't go without a reason, so he had just said she could go.   
After about ten minuets, they came to a stop at an abandoned house. Darien looked at it for about ten seconds, then drove slowly out of the neighborhood. "Why did we stop at that house?" Serena asked, once out of the neighborhood. "Nothing, anymore." Drien tried to say calmly.   
"Was that....?" Darien knew what she meant. He nodded. "It's pretty." Serena really did think so, she wasn't just saying it to make him feel good. Well, actuly that was part of it. "It looked a lot nicer." Silence resumed for about five minuets.   
They came to a stop at the side of a road, on the corner of the street. "Can you wait here, for aybe five minuets?" Darien didn't wait for her to answer. He got out of the car and walked around the corned into a graveyard.   
"Mom... Dad..." Darien said silently. He looked around for their graves and stood in front of the two.Silently he read the grave stones. Then there was a voice behind him. "Darien..." The voice was gentle and soft, and it sounded oddly familiar. Darien turned around, looking for the sorce of the voice, but didn't find anyone. He then resumed his spot in front of the graves. Directly in front of him was a beautiful women, not more the ten years older than he was. She had wavy hair, a golden color, down to her ankles. "Your father and I are very proud of you." She said in a voice that was full of melody. "Mom?" Darien asked, afraid of the answer. She only nodded.   
Serena, who was getting restless waiting for Darien to return, got out of the car and walked into the graveyard around the corner. She started to spy on Darien, knowing it was wrong, but wanting to see what he was doing.   
"But, why now?" Darien asked quietly. "I miss you too, but, sometimes.... I think you worry about it to much. People are getting worried about you, especially Serena." She tried to smile. "I know it's hard, and that you think no one understands what your going through, but, believe it or not, people do. Lita doesn't have parents, either."   
She walked closer to Darien. "You have a wonderful life ahead of you at crystal Tokyo, with Rini and Serena. Don't let it go to waste. "You know about that?" Darien asked finally, surprised. "I know more than you think. I know everything."   
She turned and walked away towards where Serena was, prtending she didn't know Serena was there. Serena started to get angry. She turned around to face Darien "I love you, Darien. Don't forget me." And with that, Dariens mom ran around the corner and dissapeared.   
"I won't." Darien said to himself, and smiled. "I love you too." For some reason, Serena heard that, and not everything else that had been said.   
Serena jumped out of the bushes and ran up to Darien. "Who was that?" Trying to control her anger, yet trying not to cry. "Were you spying on me?" Darien asked, surprised to see Serena there all of the sudden. "Why does that matter! I heard what you said!" Serena said getting even madder. Darien sighed. "Serena, if you were watching me then you would have known who it it was."   
Darien started to walk back to the car. " I thought you'd understand." Serena ran to catch up with him. "Understand what? That you have another girlfriend!?" Darien stopped, and faced Serena. "What? I thought you said you heard what I said?" "I did! How you said you lovered her!" Darien started to understand. "You don't even know what your talking about. Serena, it was my mom." Serena didn't believe him. "I think your forgetting something." "She's a ghost, ok. I admit it. Now do you get it?"   
"I can't believe this whole time, has been a lie." Serena tried not to cry. She couldn't get the fact that what she thought wrong. Daien didn't want to argue with her any more. 'She'll forget it soon.' Or at least that's what he thought.   
They didn't say anything the whole drive home, except when Serena asked to be dropped off at the arcade and not her house. Serena ran out of the car and down the street to her house crying. She didn't care if Darien saw her, which he did, or if he felt sorry for her. 'I can't believe he did that to me. After all these years!' Serena thought as she ran through the park.   
Her thoughts were cut off by the little girl laying on the ground a few feet in front of her. It was Rini! "No." Serena said, more to herself than anyone. She ran up to Rini, and saw that she was still alive, just unconscious. Serena picked her up, and walked home, no longer crying. One of her problems had just been solved.   
Later that night, at their house, Rini began to open her eyes partway. "How'd I get home?" She asked in a scared whisper. "Shhhh... You need to rest." Serena said in a quiet, motherly voice. "Mama?" Rini asked, closing her eyes again. "Are we in the future again?" Serena didn't have time to answer, Rini was already asleep in her bed.   
Darien walked slowly down the street, hoping to see Serena again. Just see her even. He knew that Serena wanted to believe him, but sometimes there are things that just seem so unrealistic. Like what happened to him. If Serena had stayed in the car then she wouldn't have even known and assumed she knew what was happening.   
Serena came walking down the street on the opposite sidewalk, pretening not to see Darien. After a little while, Rini came runn down the street after Serena. "Serena! Why can't you ever wait for me?! You're walking to fast!" Rini cought up with Serena and struggled to walk as fast as she was.   
Rini looked around. "Hey, it's Darien!" She went running across the street, not even looking. Serena chased after Rini. "Rini come back here! You're supposed to stay with me!" "Hi!"Rini said when she had cought up with Darien.   
Darien stopped walking. "Rini? I thought that....." Rini turned and looked back at Serena. "Yah, no thanks to Serena. Didn't even try to do anything." Rini said sarcastically. Serena tried to pretend not to care that she was standing by Darien, like it meant nothing to her. Serena rolled her eyes, pretending to be mad and not to care, even though what she felt was deep sorrow. "Come on Rini, we're going to be late." Serena grabbed Rini's arm, tryind to pull Rini away before Darien found out her secret. "Serena, what's wrong with you?!? Your scaring me. You never care if your on time." Rini glued her feet to the ground, not willing to move, and almost in tears, for fear of her life. But Serena gave t tug on Rini's arm, focing her to walk and Rini never got the chance to let the tears come.   
"Serena, don't you think you taking this a little bit to far?" Darien said slowly walking towards her. Rini looked up at Darien for an answer. "What's going on?" "Maybe Serena is willing to tell you." And with that Darien walked away, not even wanting to recall the events that had taken place not that long ago.   
***********************************************************************   
If you have any suggestions for my next chapter, or just feel like talking feel, free to e-mail me @: roasted-chicken@mail.com   
If you e-mail me at my old e-mail address, sailor_star_jupiter@mail.com, your e-mail will not be read, as I do not check that one any more. 


End file.
